Living Lies
by TwoIdioticWriters
Summary: Two twins,one that harbors a secret and another that knows the truth about their parents,find a Deathnote and are thrust into a game were the winner is the God of the New World and the loser pays the ultimate price. Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Ishii Hotaru cocked a brow as her sister floated out of the library,her arms crammed with books and her long hair flowing behind her. The more cynical twin couldn't help but think that she had a flair for dramatics before kicking off the wall,following.<p>

"You didn't get detention?"Haruko was keeping her tone light,she was angry,at least she could get that right. Hotaru merely shrugged,not in the mood for another lecture. The girl frowned,slightly ticked that her own twin was hiding something for her.

"C'mon. We have t-"a clap of thunder intruppted her and against her will,Haruko jumped,her blue eyes wide with shock. Hotaru began to laugh before smiling widely at the window. That,Haruko would never understand as she was absolutely petrified of thunderstorms and anything of the sort.

Hotaru loved it. Her eyes seemed to light up in joy when thunder clapped or rain hit the window. She relished the sound the water made as it collided with the sidewalk,the puddles she jumped in,and the feel of the rain. Haruko wouldn't understand it. Yet another difference between the identical twins. Another thing to create drift between them.

They continued their way out of the school,Hotaru staring out of the various windows that passed them and Haruko struggling to keep all the books she had in her hands balanced. Finally,the brick walls opened up to the streets,and silently,they made their way towards the orphanage,freezing whenever thunder clapped. Hotaru hated that damned orphanage,only enjoying two things about it.

Mello and Near,the two geniuses of the place. They understood her and shared her hatred for the accursed place. Haruko was the opposite,bubbling with anger when she saw either of them. Hotaru looked over at her twin,spotting differences as she went – both personality-wise and physical. They looked like exact clones except for their hair. Not wanting it to get in her way,Hotaru had chopped it all off,some falling in her eyes,others down her head,the rest curving upwards. Haruko,on the other hand,had long and silky hair,the envy of many girls. It stretched to the middle of her back and swished around as she walked. Both girls had light blue eyes and were short. Even when they met younger people,they had to tilt their heads back and look them in the eye.

Hotaru hated this too and would grow angry when people mentioned it. What angered her even more though was the fact that Haruko was a couple centimeters taller,much to the chagrin of the younger twin. Her twin was oblivious to it though,like to many other things. She couldn't tell what people were feeling unless they straight out told her and if she tries to help out in situations,she ends up making it worse. Even the most basic hand signs confused her, but she accepted that about her and preferred to stay out problems like that.

This was one of the many reasons why Hotaru was the main speaker of the duo,voicing her opinions without a second thought and not caring if she hurt anyone in the process. Although Haruko had almost as many opinions as Hotaru,she wouldn't voice them,wanting to stay in the background. But she always had a lot to say if Hotaru resorted to violence as a solution to their problems.

Side by side,they looked like carbon copies of each other,except for their hair. Personality wise,they were two different entities,two different people.

They continued silently,until the inevitable happened – Haruko stumbled to the ground,her books flying everywhere. Hotaru rolled her eyes before bending down,gathering six of the books while her sister got the the rest. Out of the corner of her eyes,Hotaru spotted a black notebook laying on the ground,halfway in a puddle. She sighed,walking towards it,believing it to be Haruko's. However, she didn't notice Haruko also walking towards it. When they bent down to pick it up,their fingertips brushed against it at the exact same time. Not a heartbeat apart,not a second apart.

Noticing each other,Hotaru smirked and picked it,her sister staring at it like she was trying to figure out if it was hers or not. She placed it on top of her stack of the books,narrowing her eyes at the cover.

It was in Japanese,and for once,Hotaru was grateful that her mother had forced the twins to learn their father's language. Standing there for a second,deciphering it in her head,she turned towards her sister,an eyebrow quirked.

"Haruko,what are you doing with a Japanese book called Deathnote?"

* * *

><p><strong>an – AnimeLoverGirl : Well here is the first chappie of Living Lies. We just came up with that! XD It just popped into Strawberry's head. She will explain because I don't wanna talk about it. ;)**

**Strawberry : The story behind the story xD I came up with it when I was complaining to AnimeLoverGirl about my period(Woah,talking about the female anatomy on Fanfiction. Thats a new one)and saying that if I had a Deathnote,half of my school would be dead from annoying me during that time.**

**Ha. Funny,isn't it xD Anyway,review. Tell us if its cliché, stupid, or you actually like (lies~) it.**

**BTW - Sorry that its so short. We thought that would be a good place to end it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Living Lies

Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Strawberry-chan: Er…hey guys! Unforutunately, can't help write this chapter so this is all Animelovergirl! –claps-

Animelovergirl: Yay! All me! I'm scared…Hope you like it!

Hotaru and Haruko stared at the strange black notebook. Hotaru's eyes were blank because she didn't like to show emotion however on the inside she was totally confused and startled. Haruko on the other hand showed clear bewilderment as her eyes bugged out. Hotaru scoffed at Haruko's appearance and proceeded to open the strange black notebook. Inside were more Japanese instructions. As the twins deciphered it their confusion turned into shock and amazement. They finished reading the instructions and stared at each other for a good five minutes. Hotaru was the first speak.

" This notebook can kill anyone whose name we write in it."

It was more of a statement, but in that state of shock it was the most she could say.

" Don't you see what we can do with this, Hotaru? This is how Kira kills and judges criminals .If we are willing to take the risk we could find out who is Kira and help him out. Judging criminals and becoming a god to the new world sounds pretty good to me right?"

Hotaru scowled. This was one of those times when Haruko stated her opinion which meant she was going to argue until she won. Hotaru let out a sigh.

" Haruko I would love to help Kira by killing criminals, but there is one thing I hate about this plan."

" WHAT?"

"That I have to share ownership with you." She said with a smirk.

" Ugh! How about if I discuss with you who I want to kill before I write their name down?"

" Deal." Said Hotaru getting up and shaking Haruko's hand.

Then, the two girls headed back on their way to the orphanage with the black notebook safely in Hotaru's hands.

At the orphanage Hotaru set the books down in the twins' room and shoved the Deathnote into Haruko's hands. She ran down the hall to find Near solving a puzzle on the floor and Mello eating a chocolate bar. She ran over to Near and Mello with a huge grin on her face.

" What are you so happy about?" Mello questioned.

Even Near looked up from his puzzle just to see why his friend was so happy. It wasn't like her. If Hotaru was happy it meant one of two things. 1. She had successfully won a fight or 2. She knew a secret about you.

" On the way to the library I fought that kid that keeps picking on Near and taught him a lesson or two. " she said smugly.

Near knew it. She had won a fight. He couldn't help, but smile though because that was just the way Hotaru was. She solved solutions just a little too violently.

" Did Haruko see it?" demanded Mello.

" Yeah. She was screaming something about talking out your differences or something. I wasn't paying attention. Too busy beating the snot out of that bully."

" Do you ever think about her? She is probably crying right now!" screamed Mello and with that he dropped his chocolate bar and headed for the twins' room.

" He has a soft spot for your sister." Stated Near and that was it. A statement.

" Yeah. I think he likes her."

With that Hotaru helped Near with the puzzle even though he probably didn't need it.

As Mello ran up the stairs he couldn't help, but think how traumatized Haruko may be. As he barged in he saw Haruko squatting in the corner facing the part of the room where the two walls met. Mello ran over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder about to comfort her when he heard the girl giggle.

" Haruko, are you okay?"

At the sound of Mello's voice Haruko closed the Deathnote and hid it behind her back. Mello arched an eyebrow at her. She immediately had a pink hue color on her face.

" I was just reading…a really funny book."

" Are you okay about earlier?"

" Earlier?" she questioned.

" Yeah when Hotaru attacked that bully?"

A look of realization came to her face. Hotaru had stopped her crying by threatening to beat her up as well if she didn't stop. She immediately stopped crying and hadn't thought about what happened after she found the Deathnote. Why did Mello care so much about her though? She shrugged off that thought and looked Mello in the eyes.

" I was really upset, but I'm okay now." She said with the fakest smile ever.

It looked a bit disturbing, but Mello smiled back. He found it cute the way she had no common sense and how even the simplest things had to explained to her. She would make a nice submissive wife someday.

" Well if you're okay I guess I'll go." Said Mello as he slid the door shut.

Haruko wiped her forehead and opened the Deathnote again. She had already written five names down and she wasn't going to stop there. Kira needed to know that there was another Kira out there somewhere. She would meet with Kira somehow, but she wouldn't be as stupid as Misa Anmane. From talking to Near she had been arrested as being the second Kira.

However, he had no idea who the real Kira was. She sighed. It would take a while for Kira to notice another Kira had shown up, but if he was really smart he may already know.

Hotaru was running up the stairs now. Mello had said that Haruko was fine other than acting a bit strange. When Hotaru had asked what he meant by strange Mello had told her about the book she had been reading. Hotaru immediately knew she had been writing in the Deathnote.

Hotaru almost knocked the door out of its hinges as she opened it and screamed in, " HARUKO!"

She saw the Deathnote in Haruko's hands. She snatched out of Haruko's grasp and studied it. Haruko had written about 30 names in it already. Hotaru let out a growl. She turned around about to scold Haruko so hard, but as she turned she saw tears streaming down Haruko's face. Her scowl turned into a frown.

" I'm sorry, Hotaru. I just couldn't help myself. I want to meet Kira so much. I want to help him judge criminals for all they have done. Especially, because he punished the killer of our parents. I don't want to sound like Misa, but I want to thank him and offer him myself as a loyal servant. Although, I don't want Kira's hand in marriage like Misa and at least I have some brains. She a fricking model for Christ's sake!"

The hot tears continued to run down Haruko's face. Hotaru sighed. She knew full and well that Kira had killed the killer of their parents. She walked over to her twin and tried to comfort her. Haruko sobbed louder until she couldn't cry anymore.

" Listen Haruko. I will let you kill criminals with the Deathnote without my consent, but anyone else you discuss with me."

Haruko shook her head and Hotaru gave her the Deathnote. Haruko immediately turned the T.V. on and continued writing criminals names' down. Hotaru smiled and grabbed a pencil herself. She came over beside Haruko and wrote down a few names herself.

Author's Notes:

Strawberry-chan: Tadaa! Yup, that's it! We'll put up the next one eventually. Anyway, I'm off to listen to my favorite boy band!Adios! (:

Animelovergirl: Hope you liked it. Did my best! I can't wait to write the chapter with Light-kun. –drools-


End file.
